


Hilang

by ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom
Summary: Elizabeta bertanya-tanya apa yang lebih menyakitkan.





	Hilang

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU.

Elizabeta  
  
**Yesterday** 11:42 PM  
Menurutmu mana yang lebih menyakitkan  
Kehilangan atau menghilang?  
**Today** 06:30 AM  
Menghilang.  
**Today** 08:01 AM  
Kenapa?  
Orang biasanya akan jawab kehilangan.  
Kehilangan memang menyakitkan.  
Tapi orang yang memutuskan untuk menghilang pastinya merasa lebih sakit.  
Bukannya orang yang menghilang itu egois ya?  
Kenapa kamu pikir itu egois?  
Karena orang yang memutuskan menghilang itu tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain.  
Seenaknya saja menghilang tanpa kabar, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?  
Bagiku, orang yang merasa kehilanganlah yang egois.  
Dia tidak bisa merelakan orang yang lebih butuh waktu sendiri daripada dia.  
**Today** 11:51 AM  
Roddy  
Ya?  
Aku ingin pulang  
Apa kamu mengizinkanku pulang?  
Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu pergi, Liz.  
Datanglah.  
Aku menunggumu.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini pesannya nyampe gak? XD
> 
> Jadi niatku adalah bikin Elizabeta dan Roderich saling menyalahkan diri sendiri gituu. Elizabeta bisa dibilang "pergi" dari rumah, terus Roderich ngebiarin aja. Elizabeta menganggap orang yang kehilangan (Roderich) tersakiti, sedangkan Roderich menganggap orang yang menghilang (Elizabeta) lebih tersakiti. Intinya saling memaklumi kondisi satu sama lain gitu~
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
